


[VID] Calling All the Monsters

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [70]
Category: Los Espookys (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Comedy, Exorcisms, Friendship, Gen, Haunted Houses, Horror, Mirrors, Monsters, Sea Monsters, Tentacles, special effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: Tonight, all the monsters gonna dance.
Series: vids by bironic [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/67230
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[VID] Calling All the Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts).



> **LENGTH** 1:20  
>  **MUSIC** China Anne McClain  
>  **CONTENT NOTES** Comedic horror/gore, the worst of which is a fake severed head and blood spray from a fake severed arm  
>  **PHYSICAL NOTES** None  
>  **THANKS** to M&A for getting the video files

  
[Calling All the Monsters](https://vimeo.com/509214009) on Vimeo


End file.
